To You
by IceBlueWings
Summary: I took it upon me to end you. And I'm doing it all for humanity's freedom. Unfortunately, I'm far from being an angel. If I was an angel, I would have saved you a long time ago. Levi x Eren. One-shot.


**Note**: YO, this was not supposed to happen. Okay, so I'm sort of back after centuries. But I just had to write this one-shot. Yes, this will be a one-shot. I do not have any time left to spare to write any new stories because I am in my final semester of my university and I am pretty much doomed because I have no idea how I'm going to pass this damn subject. And I have an assignment due tomorrow and I am stuck like a food stuck between your teeth and it's hard to get it out. Anyway, I will not be appearing again for a long time but when I do, I hope I do not disappoint.

And I most definitely hope I do not disappoint with this one-shot.

* * *

**To You.**

Eren, I must be grateful for your existence in my life.

You have given me much more than I could have expected, especially when I could only see humanity's freedom from this extremely devastating world.

You may have been the first—no, you must have been the first person to show me that I lived not only for humanity, but for myself as well.

And with these hands of mine, I raised my blades and threw away my selfish desire of keeping you beside me to save you from this wretched reality.

* * *

It was past midnight, but the dim light from the dining hall shone through the doorway. Everyone should have gone to sleep by now. Rest was one of utmost important when going against those monsters called Titans.

"What are you doing?" I asked sharply as I looked at Eren's hunched back. The youth jumped ever so slightly before turning around immediately to face me. He stood up rigidly. I could see that his eyes shone in the light, as if he was close to tears and he was holding them back from spilling.

"C-Corporal Levi! I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." The boy said, remaining in his rigid posture and blinking more than usual, until eventually the tears that welled up in his eyes were gone.

"Just because you're now allowed to stay in a proper room it does not mean you're allowed to roam around whenever you like," I said sternly. Eren nodded, apologizing softly again. "What were you doing?" I asked him.

Eren averted his teal eyes from mine and his lips curved into a small smile. "I was preparing for the worst." He said softly with a sad expression, betraying the small smile he gave. I looked at him expectantly. Surely he doesn't intend to stop there, and surely I wouldn't have to ask him what he was preparing for. Whatever crap it may be. "I was thinking…if I lose myself one day when I become a titan, I should be prepared to…embrace death by your hands." He said.

"Oh," I said, my tone of voice coming off as nonchalant. "That sounds to me like you're giving up." I said, leaning on the wall. "Great job, hope."

"No! That's not true. I haven't given up. I'll never give up! As long as I have it in me to continue fighting, I will! And I won't abandon humanity." Eren defended himself adamantly. Exactly what I wanted to hear. "But…I can't help but think that there might be that moment when I won't have it in me to continue. Not because I've given up on this battle, but because I…" He paused. "I lost."

I let out an indifferent sigh, although frankly I was upset and disappointed inside to know that he was thinking of the worst case scenario. I could not deny the possibility, and I was the one who swore to deal with him should that time comes. I was the one who took it upon me to become death's messenger.

"That's why, Corporal, even though you may think this is unnecessary, I will be grateful to you if I die by your hands. I don't want to attack my comrades and I hope I do not attack you. But once I do, please put an end to me. I want you to do it." He said determinedly, looking straight at me.

I pushed myself off the wall and stared straight at him. "When that never happens, I will laugh at you." I said.

Eren grinned. "Will you? That's something to look forward to."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shitty brat."

You're a real shitty brat. Don't remind me to do something that I'm aware of.

* * *

"Levi, you know what to do." Commander Erwin said to me, his comrade, as his unwavering eyes stared straight into my own.

That's right, I know what to do. But what I know and what I want were two different things. I said nothing as Erwin waited for my response. Erwin could tell that I did not give a response, not because I didn't care to give one but because I was unable to give one. He looked outside the window and I noticed his clenched fist. "I won't demand you to go against your wishes. Do what _you want_ to do." He said, ending our conversation.

"I know what we need to do, Erwin." I said. "Don't for a moment think otherwise." I said as I left him alone.

I had gone too far on the path to freedom to stop now.

Just as I reminded myself of that fact, I had also realized that I had gone too far on the path of my desires.

* * *

"An angel." Eren said, chuckling as he enjoyed a cup of tea while I enjoyed a cup of coffee.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly with an unspoken question. Angels don't appear as far as I know, and they wouldn't waste their time in this reality. Eren, noticing my expression, gave a bashful smile. "I think you're supposed to be my angel, Corporal Levi."

I placed my cup down on the table and my face was completely lacking amusement, if it wasn't obvious already.

"Because, you see, I feel that you'll be the one to save me when I lose myself." The boy explained. "And I'd like that, to be honest, because you're…someone important to me." He said, averting his gaze shyly.

"Ha?" I couldn't help but say. Surely he didn't mean—

"I feel that you're very dear to me." The brat said, looking at his half empty cup of tea. "I'm glad that you're taking care of me. I'm useless, I know that, but I…I hope my efforts reach you and—"

"Out with it, brat. Tell me what you mean clearly." I interrupted. I'd be lying if my heart was beating faster than usual. I was anticipating his words. Could he be saying his words the way I wanted to say mine to him?

Eren looked straight at me and with an unwavering gaze told me his feelings. "I love you, Corporal Levi. I love you just as a lover would. And…and I know that's strange, and I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't stop myself. I've gone too far to stop myself." He said, all the words spilling out like water gushing out of a tap.

I stared at him, eyes slightly wide. Eren stood up, gulping down his cold tea. "I'm sorry, Corporal. Just pretend that nothing happened." He said as he hurried out of the dining hall.

I grabbed his hand before he stepped out of the hall. "I didn't allow you to leave." I said. The brat's ears and cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Can't really act like nothing happened with that face, can you." I added with a smirk.

With his free hand, he covered his face. "Please, allow me to leave, Corporal." He begged softly.

"Unfortunately, I'm not an angel and I don't possess the kindness of an angel to allow what you wish." I retorted. Yes, had I been an angel, I would have saved you a long time ago.

Dropping his free hand, Eren smiled at me. "Oh, but maybe some angels don't realize the kindness they hold." He said.

I eased the grip I had on his hand, though I still did not let him go. "I'll only tell you what you've confessed to me once this world is free." I said, to which Eren blushed a deep red again despite looking immensely happy.

That's why…you won't die.

* * *

"Corporal Levi! We will act as decoys!" Jean yelled as he quickly dodged the titan's hand that smashed down on him. "Eren is not responding to us! He's completely lost it!" He yelled.

"Wait! No, it's not the end yet!" Armin yelled. Mikasa flew past the two boys and tried to land on Titan Eren's neck, so that she could call out to him. But she, too, was having a hard time reaching Eren when he was going berserk and there were other titans around to hinder the teams from completing their mission.

I was killing off these smaller titans with ease. It was easy. I was always able to do what I needed to do. For humanity's sake, I knew what I had to do. For humanity's sake, I did what I had to do.

For humanity's sake, was it time to become the messenger of death?

"_I should be prepared to…embrace death by your hands._"

"Corporal, you're the only one who can do it!"

You just want to leave it all to me, don't you?

"_I will be grateful to you if I die by your hands_,"

"Don't kill him, Levi! Don't kill him! I swear to you that if you do, I will kill—"

"Mikasa! I think…I think Eren has gone to the point of no return! He'll be the end of us if we don't…we don't…"

Eren, are you really gone?

"_I think you're supposed to be my angel, Corporal Levi._"

Eren, you haven't heard my words to you yet.

Eren, you haven't heard my selfish desires for the both of us yet.

"Levi! Hesitance will bring an end! You told me you haven't forgotten what we need to do for humanity's freedom!"

I know. I know.

Killing the titans that came at me with ease and dodging Eren's titan hands, I was above Eren's neck. With my blades in position to deliver the final slice through his neck, I came down and swung my blade.

"_Oh, but maybe some angels don't realize the kindness they hold._"

If you see me now, coming down upon you as if I was flying down from the skies to take your life, would you still call me an angel?

Perhaps I really am. Perhaps this was the only form of kindness I can offer you. Did I fulfil your wish, Eren? Did I give you a moment of happiness in this wrecked reality you lived in?

Slice.

I hear a scream of your name from Mikasa, and then I felt numb. The moment you lost, Eren, was the moment I lost you.

Eren, for all I know, you have been the angel that failed to claim my life. Now you are leaving me, just as I am letting you go.

Eren, let's meet again. Let's come back to life in a peaceful reality. Let's come back to life in a reality where we don't have to let go.

That's why I will tell you what you've confessed to me when the world is free.

That's why you won't die.


End file.
